Evil Gemios DF145FS
Evil Gemios DF145FS (original version: Killer Gemios DF145FS) is a Balance-Type Beyblade owned by the Gemini Brothers (Dan & Reiki Sodo). It is the evolution of Gemios DF145FS. Special Moves *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Down_Burst&action=edit&redlink=1 Down Burst]: Gemios launches a fire and ice tornado at the opponent. *'Blaze Wall': The "Fire Twin" creates a Fire Shield used for defense. *'Icicle Edge': The "Ice Twin" hits the opponents Bey used as a counter attack. Face Bolt: Gemios The Face depicts Gemini, the third astrological sign in the zodiac. The face itself depicts 2 spirits (flame and ice). It looks a bit like Ying and Yang. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Gemios Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Attack and Balance Type. Energy Ring: Gemios *'Weight:' 2.2 grams Gemios follows the same aesthetic principles as the Gemios Metal Wheel, and Killer, with a similar two-winged design. It is the lightest Clear Wheel available, however, it can be used in stamina combos with a heavier track too. Fusion Wheel: Killer *'Weight:' 31.2 grams Like its Metal System predecessor Gemios, Killer has a textured, bumpy, two-winged design that ends in two rounded edges. However, unlike its predecessor, it is considerably thinner, even with a smaller amount of metal dropping below the base of the Wheel. Being so thin, the edges of each wing do not apply as much force as those of the Gemios Metal Wheel; as a result, Killer loses any of the potential Smash Attack the first incarnation had. Being so thin negates any possible defensive qualities, and though it may seem suited for Stamina, it preforms poorly compared to the top-tier Stamina Wheels such as Virgo, Burn, and Earth. Spin Track: Down Force 145 *'Weight:' 3 grams DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, are meant to push air downwards. It is out classed by UW145 It is now outclassed for use in Stamina combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 145, 100, 90, and even 85 are used. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS has a flat tip with a small, sharp tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. FB is better. Gallery KillerGemios.jpg|Evil Gemios in the Game KillerGemios Anime1.jpg DaR.png KillerGemiosAnime.jpg MFB Gemios.jpg NewGemios Anime2.jpg 16857-147.jpg 16856-148.jpg 16854-150.jpg 16853-151.jpg Trivia *Evil Gemios CH120HF/S may seem to be a more appropriate combination for this Beyblade, for it gives it the option to actually switch from Attack (CH120HF) to Stamina (CH145S) like it does in the anime. *If you used DF145 left spun/UW145 Downwards mode, then it will have a slightly different effect. *Evil Gemios is the only Beyblade to have the same bottom parts as its Metal System predecessor, Gemios DF145FS. *Evil Gemios is the only shared Beyblade. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Balance Type